


Слабости

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лисбет всегда была права</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабости

Она так худа в своих черных скинни джинсах, что кажется вовсе мальчиком. Она и есть мальчик – она делает то, что хочет и берет то, что хочет. Микаэле кажется, что иногда она не знает, чего ждать от этой угловатой девчонки со злобным взглядом исподлобья. Лисбет выглядит хрупкой и невесомой, как рисунок тушью на шершавом чуть бежеватом листе, но оказывается достаточно твердой, чтобы быть хозяйкой самой себе. Чтобы быть абсолютно самодостаточной в своём глухом одиночестве. Микаэле иногда жаль её. Между ними – пропасть, в которой хлещет ледяной шведский ветер, со свистом трясь о фьорды. Лисбет обманчиво похожа на подростка, не умеющего выражать эмоции, застрявшего в своем маленьком мирке и не способного открыться кому-либо. Микаэла смотрит на её костлявые плечи и ключицы, выпирающие из-под черной майки, и ей неудержимо хочется поцеловать Лисбет, почувствовать на языке холод металлических колечек её пирсинга. Но Микаэла совсем не похожа на тех девушек, с которыми Лисбет знакомится в клубах и спит на мятых простынях своей маленькой неуютной квартирки. На вид Микаэла старше Лисбет лет на двадцать (на деле – чуть меньше, потому что Лисбет не несовершеннолетняя, какой кажется), она не худа, не брюнетка и одевается как все. У неё нет пирсинга и татуировок, проблем с социализацией и нарушений развития. Разве что нет семьи, но в Швеции это уже давно не считается чем-то постыдным. 

Лисбет иногда называет про себя свою партнершу Чёртовой Калле Блумквист. Потому что порой внутри Лисбет просыпается комок бурлящего и извивающегося сплетения скользких неидентифицируемых чувств, когда закостеневшая душа, привыкшая закрывать себя от людей, не поддаётся дрессировке. Лисбет знает, что в этом мире можно положиться только на себя, добывать всё, что необходимо кулаками и подручными предметами, чтобы суметь жить дальше. Поэтому, когда они переезжают в имение, вокруг которого только снег, старики, доживающие своё и выхолощенные богатые семьи, глянцевые лишь снаружи, Лисбет знает, что надо делать.

Микаэла не хочет, чтобы между ними что-либо происходило без на то воли Лисбет. Но то, что она пришла и разделась перед ней, проясняет многое. Микаэле страшно за то, что пропасть между ними сократилась так резко и за то, что она может оттолкнуть такой почти аутистический порыв этого вычерненного одеждой и краской тела. Лисбет соблазняет её – это ясно как божий день. Эта девушка, чуждая социальным условностям, плюющая на законы и стереотипы, ломающая барьеры в раз, по щелчку, и в то же время такая одинокая.

Микаэла сиюминутно боится сделать что-то не так, потому что таких девушек у неё никогда не было и не будет. Она наблюдает, как Лисбет быстрым движением стягивает с себя эластичные трусики и предстает перед ней белой, гладкой и зажатой в комок колючек. 

Лисбет хорошо. После секса она быстро тыкается носом куда-то Микаэле не то в плечо, не то в грудь, и быстро уходит, оставив Микаэлу наедине с полученными эмоциями.  
Между ними – снова та же пропасть, чуть прикрытая легкой тактильной связью. Лисбет знает, что эта постыдная слабость может завести её слишком далеко, пробудить то, что давно в ней умерло. Она не хочет привязываться ни к кому, просто потому, что одной всегда безопаснее и надежнее. Но с Микаэлой ей почему-то надежнее, чем с кем-либо в этом мире. 

Всё это болезненно рвется из неё наружу, и Лисбет рассказывает Палмгрену, конечно, слегка подправив детали. Тот смотрит сквозь неё, куда-то перед собой, но так даже лучше – всё равно, что рассказать домашнему животному или растению.  
И когда Лисбет видит Микаэлу, счастливую, в компании Эрика Бергера, то понимает, что всегда была права.


End file.
